


Woosh to Family, Saber to Heart; Lighter Days Ahead of Us

by Sliver_Tail



Series: Manor Mayhem [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: A small dosage of angst/hurt, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Give it up for Robin's biggest fan: Tim, Hal Jordan plays a minor role and is only in the last chapter, Jason Todd is Robin, Jedi Tim, Kidnapping, Protective Jason Todd, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric, Tim has no idea what he's doing, Tiny Timmy, Villain OCs - Freeform, someone stop this child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliver_Tail/pseuds/Sliver_Tail
Summary: Tim finds a lightsaber and kicks butt with a lot of "swoosh" and "woosh"ing.Or: Tim thinks he's Robin's sidekick and will go out of his way to make that true. Although, it's a bit arguable if he's doing a good job at it.
Series: Manor Mayhem [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774978
Comments: 20
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostfairyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfairyy/gifts).



> rvdhood gave a Jedi Tim prompt request. I hope you like this!
> 
> Enjoy~!

He had been scampering after Batman and the new Robin for a few months now and he was loving every moment of it. The changes between Dick as Robin and Jason as Robin were stark but not necessarily bad. Tim actually preferred this version of Robin, the wild smirk and powerful kicks and punches screamed Gotham in a way that Dick’s Robin never quite managed. Dick was beautiful with his flips, lighthearted in a way Gotham could only ever dream of being, a hope for a better future. Jason was a fighter that Gotham made, with a vicious streak tamed by a kindness rare for Gotham, he was a promise of the future that Dick had paved the way for.

Tim loved taking pictures of the duo. The maid of the month didn’t come back until Tuesday morning so that gave Tim three nights to follow after the vigilantes without worry. It was great and he already needed to save the pictures from his camera onto his laptop to print out. The memory was almost full. He snapped one last photo, Robin jumping off a roof with a grapple gun aimed out, and boy, that was one for the favorite book collection.

Tim was about to call it a night when an explosion nearby had him falling on his butt. He was so glad no one was around to see that. He got up to his hands and knees when another explosion rocked the building he was on and this time he fell forward unto his chin.

“Ow!” He cried out, hands holding the quickly bruising chin. Something hit him in the forehead. Hard. Whining in pain and now rubbing both his chin and forehead he sat up and set his eyes in a small glower at the strange metal bar that had hit him. One bruise he could excuse away without any issue to Mrs. Sousa but two? He’s going to look like he got into a fight and lost miserably.

Huh. The metal bar looked really strange.

“Robin!” A familiar voice shouted. Tim looked back to where the duo last was. Both were on the street now, surrounded by debris that fell off from the construction site of the new building nearby. Robin was pinned under a metal beam and Batman was attempting to heft it up and off his partner without much success.

Tim didn’t really think it through when he grabbed the strange metal stick and climbed down the fire escape and sprinted over. He startled Batman when he got to his side, and if that wasn’t a sign of how desperate the hero was getting then Tim would eat his photo collection -no wait, that was too precious!-. With no time for niceties, Tim jammed the bar under the metal pinning Ja- Robin to the street. Simple physics. Together their efforts were just barely enough to lift it. It wasn’t good enough.

Robin coughed, breath laboured. “B, it’s not enough. Just go after Joker!”

“No,” Batman’s graveled voice snarled, straining to lift the object, “The batmobile is on route. Hang on.”

Tim felt like crying and screaming. There was just no way Robin was going to die here. Batman needs Robin! He readjusted his grip on the handle determined to get the right angle to lift the beam up enough and clicked something small on the side. Suddenly, with loud swoosh two bright blindening blue lights erupted from both ends of the stick. The light speared right through the thick metal, hissing as the metal started turning red from heat on one end, and the other end went through the pavement.

Holy moly!

Yelping, Tim jerked backwards, stupidly gripping the stick still and the blue light cut through the metal like it was butter. He fell on his butt for a second time that night. That was kinda getting annoying and old.

Robin and Batman were staring at him and oh, the stick was still glowing that pretty blue. But it cut through metal without Tim even trying. So he should probably give it over and let Batman use it or something. Carefully and very nervously he lifted it until it came free from the pavement. It cut through it as easily as it went through the metal and oddly, it seemed like it melted a bit. Terrifying. He angled both lights away from Batman and held it to the man.

“Uh, this want?” Drats, this was so not how he wanted his introduction to go like at all. Seriously, Tim?! This want? What even-

Batman seemed to be blinking at him, but it was hard to tell, but he seemed to be utterly gobsmacked. Tim couldn’t blame him, that was indeed very awkward. The man stepped aside and gestured to the metal beam on the other side of Robin. “Cut here.” He ordered without any actual demanding tone to it.

“Uh, B? I’d rather you didn’t ask the pipsqueak to do that.” Robin spoke up, looking warily at Tim’s improper handling of the strange weapon. Tim puffed up in indignation. It wasn’t that hard!

“It’ll just be like cutting cheese!” Tim shouted back, walking over to Robin’s other side, making the older boy shift anxiously as much as he could whilst still pinned.

“Yeah, that’s exactly why I don’t want you doing it, kid!”  
“Trust me on this, Robin.” Batman interrupted, “It has to be him.”  
That made Robin shut his mouth, before he nodded, “Okay, okay. Just don’t cut off an arm or something.”

Tim wasn’t sure why Batman couldn’t cut the metal himself but being trusted to save his own hero made him giddy and barely holding back a smile and nodding several times that his head was almost bobbing, he swiped down at the metal. The humming blue light went through it easily. The other end of the light almost took out his eye but Batman tapped at his arm gripping the handle, making it swerve away from Tim’s face.

That… that was cool. Ninja stuff was awesome. Tim wished he knew what actual martial arts style that was.

Batman stepped over to move the much smaller chunk of debris off of his partner and helped Robin sit up and checked him over for injuries. The blue lights died off with a weird brungzzzz sound. Tim stood as a spectator to Batman and Robin converse as Jason whispered angrily to Batman, “Go get him, B!” and “Just a broken rib or two!” Usually Tim was too far away to actually hear their conversations, so this was a nice change.

Batman looked extremely hesitant, looking over at Tim several times for some reason. Eventually, the need to find Joker won out over whatever else it was Batman was thinking about and he stood up.

“Stay.” He ordered Tim. “Transport will be here soon, Robin.”

He did not like the tone there. He should probably run away soon. He should leave the weird glowy weapon behind and flee. They weren’t supposed to know he existed. The old status-quo where he followed them and took their pictures and admired them in the background was more than fine. Batman pulled out a grapple hook and went around the corner of the street, disappearing from sight.

Robin groaned, holding his ribs, “So, who is my little hero, huh?” He smiled cheekily through his pain. And that was such a Robin thing to do that Tim decided that running away could wait a bit. And Robin totally just called him his hero!

“Oh wow, Ja- Robin!” Tim exclaimed in elation, almost messing up the whole secret identity and oh man, that would’ve been bad if the hero wasn’t too distracted by the pain to actually catch that. Tim counted his lucky stars. He got to talk to Robin! And he wanted to know his name! And it was a nice bonus that Batman wasn’t there to loom awkwardly rather than intimidatingly, because Tim knew he was too much of a good guy to actually hurt a kid like him.

…

Unless he did a great job at hiding the evidence. Tim was too young to die. He was only eleven!

“Connor!” Tim chirped.

“Right.” Robin laughed, seeming to regret it as he clutched his ribs tighter. “And my real name is Robin.”

It was so awesome that Tim couldn’t lie to Robin. Of course, it wasn’t very practical since Tim wanted to pull off the lie, but of course Robin wouldn’t be deceived. There was a reason he was his favorite, after all.

Thankfully Tim was saved from having to answer that because the batmobile -and how cool of a name is that?!- approached them, screeching to a stop nearby. The door opened and Tim felt his jaw drop in awe. He could actually see inside of the car unlike the other times where he watched from a random rooftop and could only see the roof!

Robin struggled to get up and Tim rushed over, stuffing the weapon into his little bag. Jason tensed up real bad at Tim’s touch and didn’t relax until he was leaning back in the passenger’s seat. Seeing his hero so vulnerable made Tim feel irrationally afraid. He had to remind himself that there was no danger right now.

“So at the risk of sounding like a cliche pedo with a white van, wanna get in the car, kid?” Robin asked, patting the seat next to him as he slid to the middle.

“Uhhhh.” Tim’s mind momentarily blanked out. Oh, boy. He wanted to get in but no. He can’t. Mrs. Sousa would be waiting for him and he didn’t want to die. She was nicer than the other three recent maids. But the batcave. Oh, this was hard. Robin reached out with a hand to latch on Tim’s wrist but he instinctively flinched away.

The choice was made then and there. Tim ran away out of sight, ignoring Robin’s shouts to come back. Tim was extra sneaky getting back to Drake manor this time since he knew that Batman had a whole network of cameras on the streets of Gotham.

By the time he made it he clumsily dropped himself into his bed and just as he was about to pass out he realized something.

Oh no, he forgot to give the weapon over to Robin! Remembering how he was able to help Robin though made him think. Batman needed a Robin. But what about Robin? Didn’t he need someone too?

Tim felt determination well up inside himself as he stared down at the weapon. Surrounded with pictures of the duo, he decided that he’d be that person for Robin. He’ll move out from behind the camera and get into the battle and be the person a Robin would need. It'd be nice if Robin called him his hero again. Tim fell asleep with plans formulating in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim woke up extra early far too geared up to go help Robin out to sleep much longer. First, he should probably figure out how to use the device. It’d be great to be able to use it without almost poking an eye out. Staring at the device didn’t make the blue lights appear though. Thinking back on it, the blue lights only appeared when Tim accidentally clicked something on the side. 

Where was it, then? He fiddled and pressed his fingers everywhere, ensuring that both ends were facing away from him beforehand, and a small clicking sound was heard before the blue “bars” came back with a loud “shrrrnk” sound and hummed as Tim tried to spin without cutting an arm off. If it could go through metal like it was butter then human flesh and bone wasn’t going to stand much more of a chance. 

He should probably be very careful with this. Batman and Robin don’t go around cutting off limbs. He needed practice and he knew just who he could go ask. Well, not really ask. If he did that he’d lose the weapon. He’ll just watch them work and try to copy their movements. He needs to wait until sunset. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was his first time watching Nightwing fight and it was strange how seemingly no one else figured out that the vigilante was the first Robin. All of those flips screamed Robin. It was a good thing no one else figured it out though; how many people would not use that information the way that Tim didn’t? -Well, except using the info to make it easier to follow them, of course- Not many, Tim imagined. 

If Tim didn’t have to struggle to keep up with the older boy during his patrol he would’ve been taking notes. Nightwing’s escrima sticks were the closest thing Tim had to an example for his new weapon. So he was trying his best to absorb his fighting style. 

He really needed a name for it. Watching Nightwing throw an escrima stick into the back a running thug’s head, dropping the man, Tim ruminated over it. Different names of weapons… sword? Double-bladed sword? Nah. Not good enough. Too wordy. 

A throat cleared itself from behind him. Uh-oh. He turned to the sight of Nightwing standing behind him. When did he finish his fight? When did he get up here? He could’ve sworn the young adult was still fighting. Looks like situational awareness would have to be added to the regime of hero training. Man, that was a growing list. He can’t be spending all his time training when Robin needed a sidekick right now. 

“Hey, there!” The older boy spoke up cheerfully. “You’re the kid that helped Batman and Robin yesterday, right?” 

Tim nodded dumbly. So, Nightwing was in regular contact with Batman. He didn’t realize that, he thought they weren’t on good terms anymore. And they talked about him?! That made Tim want to melt away into the background. He didn’t know what to do with people paying attention to him. Robin calling him his hero made Tim’s month and he is all set for life now. 

“Thanks for that!” Nightwing smiled winningly. What a great hero smile. Tim should work on his version of that too. He’s sure his smile is awkward from how little he does it. “Robin is recovering well.”

“Oh!” Tim finally spoke up, and man, he really needed to work on talking to other people that weren’t the maids or his teachers. “I’m glad he didn’t die or something.” He winced inwardly. 

“He wasn’t going to die.”  
“Oh.”  
“But he would’ve been permanently injured.”  
“Oh.” Man, he was starting to sound like a broken record, “Uh, it’s great that it all worked out then!” 

Nightwing smiled softly and walked closer, “Say, you wouldn’t happen to have that lightsaber on you, would you?” 

“Oh, I don’t have it.” And what did Nightwing just call it? A lightsaber? That was so cool! It sounded really sci-fi esque which made sense since Tim was pretty sure it came flying out of the Wayne Enterprise scientific building that blew up yesterday. Kinda weird how unsecure it was, considering it hit Tim right in the face and all. 

Oh, no. Bruce Wayne AND Batman were gonna be bothering him about it. How was he going to lie and pretend to Mr. Wayne that he didn’t know he was Batman and also pull off deceiving Batman that he doesn’t know he’s Bruce Wayne? 

Uh… Well. It kinda had to be revealed eventually if he was gonna be Robin’s partner… sidekick? Hero-assistant? They could work on that later. 

Nightwing startled, “Don’t have it.” He repeated.  
“Yeah, I mean, I don’t really know how to use it yet without risking stabbing myself and I don’t know how to stop other people from taking it from me either.” Tim reasoned, “So of course I wouldn’t bring it.” 

“You’re not going to be needing it.” Nightwing spoke up, voice strained. His lips were wobbly like he was struggling to hold back a smile. Weird, Tim wasn’t sure what he said that was funny to him. “That weapon is incredibly dangerous-”

Yeah, that’s kinda why Tim needs it and is gonna use it. 

“And it is Wayne Enterprise property.” Nightwing continued. Drats, it’s not really nice to start a hero career with theft, but well. 

“Actually, legally speaking, it’s not theirs since they never filed for it.” 

Dick’s jaw dropped, “Kid, are you really trying to speak in technicalities like a lawyer?” He asked in pure disbelief. He laughed a little hysterically, “Look, you could seriously hurt yourself here. You need to give it ba-” 

A series of explosions interrupted him and laid Tim out flat on the ground of the roof. He hit his elbow funny, which ow. His arm felt like TV static now. 

‘Nice to see that Gotham’s sister city also has random explosions.’ Tim thought to himself sarcastically. 

He groaned as he sat up, Nightwing offering a hand to help him stand that he took. Nightwing gave him that same look that Batman did as he needed to leave to assess the damages but he also still wanted to talk to Tim. He seemed to be conflicted with some concern mixed in there too. Which Tim did not get. Neither Nightwing nor Batman needed to be concerned for him. It made him feel uncomfortable in his own skin. 

He sighed in resignation, “I guess you won’t be sticking around then, huh?” 

Tim offered a blinding grin. “Nope.” 

“Yeah, I thought as much.” Nightwing ran over to the edge of the roof and fell off the building, swinging away by grapple. “Bye, kid!” 

“Don’t worry, Nightwing! You’ll see me soon!” Tim shouted as Nightwing increased their distance, “I’ll be Robin’s sidekick and we’ll kick butt together!” 

“What?!” Nightwing shouted, hearing the words as he turned around the corner and desperately tried to twist back around but the grapple gun forced him onwards. Yeah, maybe Tim shouldn’t stick around to wait for him to manage that. 

For the second night in a row, Tim ran away from a vigilante. That sounded like he had a future as a villain but heroes were so much cooler so he could never. He got a general gist of how he could fight using the lightsaber now. He even found out the name of the weapon! Good progress in a day’s work. Er, night’s work. Now to sneak back all the way to Gotham from Bludhaven.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinny Timmy meets his hero and it strongly resembles a dumpster fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Someone gets a limb cut off. A small limb, but a limb nonetheless.

Tim spent two weeks struggling to get himself into top shape and had to sacrifice his nightly routines of following his favorite hero duo in the hopes of rushing himself. That was probably the worst part of all of this training. It marked the end to taking pictures of Batman and Robin. Tim was finally gonna stop being a wallflower and become a sidekick. 

Not because he really wanted to be a hero but because who knows what will happen to Robin if he didn’t have someone like Batman did? He could actually die! He almost got permanently injured according to Nightwing and that was just as bad! A world without a Robin kicking butt on the streets? Tim couldn’t fathom it and didn’t want to. He grew up with both Robins and like heck that was going to ever come to an end!

Tim knew he was never the most athletic kid around, but jeez he would’ve hoped that he could do at least five laps around the house! Yeah, it was a big house and all, but five! Just five and he’d be okay with life. 

Tim didn’t doubt that Robin could do twenty laps. So five should be tolerable for a new sidekick. Hopefully. Should be easy. Easy peasy. It wasn’t. 

When Tim finally managed six laps, it was a great day. He’d also taken to using the mop as practice. He removed the actual cleaning part so he had a stick that wouldn’t cut an arm off if he messed up. He searched up clips on youtube and tried replicating the moves Nightwing did whilst on patrol. Tim thinks if he didn’t have the lightsaber he could’ve been using a staff instead for how passable he used it. Well, he thinks it’s passable. He might like a flailing headless chicken to Batman. He hoped not! 

Apparently, the duo had switched up their patrol to a new route while Tim wasn’t paying attention so he spent a good few hours remapping that. Now to prove himself to Robin. Tim felt like a big ball of anxiousness and excitement. He dedicated a lot of time to putting together a costume. 

At last, Tim was ready.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nope! No! Argh! No-no-no! Of all the days for Firefly to make his breakout! He was not ready! 

Tim yelped as a burst of fire nearly took him out. Tim was hoping to look cooler than this. Tim was sure Robin was cringing at the display. Well, at least he’s a good distraction for Robin? Although Robin’s displeasure about that was coming in loud and clear. 

“Get out of here already! I don’t care if you ate Superman and got his powers! Go away, you pillock!” 

Where did Robin even come up with that? Tim knew Jason was a big nerd who loved school -which is really nerdy; Tim hacked the school’s records and most of his teachers loved Jason- but still. 

“I’m not leaving you alone!” Tim shouted from behind a random car that Firefly was directing fire at. Yeah, that doesn’t send a good message, does it?

Robin twisted after making a flip and threw some batarangs at Firefly’s jetpack whilst upside down in the air. One hit true and cut through a wire. Firefly shouted many curses as he dropped. Tim watched in awe as Robin stuck the landing and sprinted in a zigzag motion to reach the villain, dodging the fire. Robin was so darn epic and cool and awesome! He really wished he got a picture of that. 

Firefly was completely distracted. This was Tim’s chance. 

Getting out from behind the car and running towards Firefly’s back, Robin’s eyes widening comically, Tim took out the lightsaber and with a loud “shrrrnk” sound the blue lights exploded into existence. He twirled the weapon as he ran -heck yeah!- and slashed at the pipes of the gas canisters. 

“What the-!” Firefly shouted as the fire spluttered to a stop, he spun around and Tim couldn’t contain his grin at the shocked expression. Robin ran straight ahead and gave the man a mean punch to the face that laid him out. That was cool and all, but less cool was the fact the man was falling too close to Tim. He jerked back but it was far too late. 

The man screamed as a finger got seared off by the blue lights and the smell of burnt flesh was all Tim could smell. The wound was cauterized before it could even bleed. He gagged. Robin twitched in shock and horror but snapped out of it and moved. Pulling out some handcuffs Robin restrained the unruly villain. Tim barely remembered turning the lightsaber off. 

“Argh! My finger! What the fu-!” Firefly shouted. 

Robin slammed his head against the pavement, knocking him out. Tim was still in shock but his brain never truly stopped working. Huh, how much force does one need to apply to do that? Tim needed some comprehensive notes here. Robin got up and quickly notified the cops before tugging Tim away to an alley nearby. 

“I thought Dickwing was pulling my leg when he said you wanted to become my sidekick.” Robin said, staring at him. Tim would’ve flushed from the attention but he knew he absolutely messed up just now and couldn’t bring himself to look Robin in the eyes. He only felt shame. 

Robin sighed, “Look, I actually don’t really care that the douchebag lost a finger. In fact, it’s about damn time.” He shrugged, “But Batman would never approve of that and frankly, you could’ve easily cut a head off instead.” 

Tim flinched. Oh, god. That would’ve been worse than bad. Seeing his chance slipping away, Tim tried to convince Robin anyway. It was a mistake but it wasn’t deadly and it could be fixed. He just needed to convince Robin of that. 

“I know that I messed up!” Tim started, voice not as strong as he’d like it to be. “But with some training, I could be a great asset! I believe I have displayed my potential therefore you have to accept me as your sidekick. Your hero-assistant… or something.” He stopped at the impressive glare on Robin’s face. 

“Listen, runt. I don’t need nor want a sidekick, okay?” Robin snapped back, “I don’t do this for fun. Go back to your parents. They’re probably worried about you.” 

It was dumb of him, but Tim couldn’t stop the flinch. Robin noticed and honed in on it with all of the training a Batman’s ally received. 

“Do you not have parents worrying about you right now?” He asked. It wasn’t very nicely phrased, but Tim supposed that he hasn’t actually earned Robin’s trust and respect either. Tim wondered if that was even possible anymore. 

He couldn’t help but bristle at it though. Of course he had parents who worried about him! They just didn’t show it in the conventionally accepted manner that parents should. It didn’t make their love for him any less. It didn’t matter if he had to find out basic things about them like their favorite colors from the internet. They put food on the table and hired someone else to do that. Most of the time. Sometimes not even the maid would check up on him for a few days, but even the best of parents could be forgetful! 

Thinking that they hated him or at best thought him to be a burden hurt too much. So he just didn’t. He didn’t think of them or when they’d visit again -probably next year if Tim was being honest with himself-. 

“Hey, I get it.” Robin shrugged, “It’s so easy to defend a parent who’s barely in the picture. And all cause they’re your parent.” 

“Fine!” Tim shouted in frustration. He didn’t come here to defend his parents from Robin, even if most days he thought of them as Janet and Jack, and not as mom and dad. “I’ll be your guardian angel then!” 

He could learn. He’d be better next time. It couldn’t end before it even started. 

Robin visibly faltered, “That’s not how this works!”

“No takesy backsies!” Oh god no. He’s arguing like he argued with his classmates in elementary. He totally did not want to say that but it came right out of his mouth before he could censor himself. Robin was going to think he was a chi-

“You are a literal child.” Robin deadpanned -and there go Tim’s hopes of leaving a good impression. Gone with the wind-, “I’m taking you home.” 

Jason held out a gloved hand, “Give me the lightsaber.” 

“No.” Tim answered and oh uh, Robin was glaring real bad at him now. But it’s his lightsaber! How else is he gonna be Robin’s hero-assistant or guardian angel or whatever! 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well… that could have gone better. 

Robin managed to grab the lightsaber from Tim and fireman carried him to a motorcycle. Their fight was really embarrassing and Tim did not want to remember it. 

-“Slimey little bastard!”-  
-“Ow, my hair! Jesus frea-”- 

Tim was going to yeet that memory from his head ASAP. 

Tim’s first impression went awfully and now Robin hated him and didn’t want him. Just like his parents. Tim couldn’t stop screwing things up. He didn’t know why he thought this would go differently. 

Tim sulked from his position in front of Robin on the motorcycle and that sucked. He was ON the bike and that was a dream come true but he was too busy drowning in Robin’s rejection of him to actually be happy.

Robin was unsuccessfully questioning Tim on what his name was, what in the world kind of costume he was wearing -which excuse you?! Tim put so much time into this beautiful thing!-, where he lived, etc, etc. 

Tim didn’t answer. Why would Robin care anyways? He just wanted to dump Tim off to an empty house far too big for one person and Tim was still determined -albeit not as much anymore- to still be Robin’s sidekick. And it’d be easier if Robin didn’t stop him from leaving the front door of the house. 

“Are you really going to ign-” Robin began, complaining before the back tire got shot out. It happened so quickly that Tim didn’t really process any of it. He briefly registered arms wrapping around him in a protective hug before they both got thrown off the bike. They rolled what had to be dozens of times and ow, that was a lot of bleeding, before Robin’s arms got ripped off of him. 

Tim became hyperaware at the sight of some strange metallic androids dragging a struggling and cursing Robin away. He had to have a concussion or something because those droids were speaking like they came out of a Shakespeare play. 

“Young Jedi, must I insist ye desist!” Spoke the silver android. 

“Art thee so unbecoming? For shame.” The golden one mused. 

Tim blinked. What kind of concussion is this? Tim hated Shakespeare. 

“Part of the collection, thee must be.” The white one who held onto Robin said ominously. 

Drats! Tim could barely stand up. Robin was being kidnapped in front of him and he couldn’t do anything about it! He watched helplessly as the androids knocked Robin out and left the scene. 

Tim wasn’t going to be the hero Robin needed- well maybe, since Robin got kidnapped and all- or wanted for that matter, but he’ll be someone he deserved. Robin did so much for Gotham and what did Gotham give him in return besides a new villain every few weeks to challenge and try to kill him with? Robin deserved more. 

Tim refused to let Robin die. Even if Robin hated him- and that hurt, but not right now-, he wouldn’t let him die. 

First, though. Tim had to get up. And maybe steal some weapons from the batcave. The bike was still here. Batman was going to be so pissed off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinny Timmy to the rescue...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, it's the last time I'll change the tags! (I only added like 4 things)   
> The plot is fully fleshed out now, so thanks for bearing with me! :D 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tim kicked the bike in frustration. The stupid thing was heavy! He finally heaved it up after struggling for a bit. Looks like he’ll have to add weight training to the hero regime as well. Oh joy. 

Uh. How do you drive this thing? Tim put his gloved hands on the handlebars and sat on the seat looking for some sort of hint. He twisted the handles and suddenly the bike jerked forward. Tim totally did not scream a little at that. Most definitely not. 

Well, he got the bike moving. Onwards to the batcave! 

Getting in was scarily easy as long as you had Robin’s bike. Tim had to let Batman know about this blatant security hole. From a safe distance. Who knew how Batman took criticisms? The cliffside, perfectly camouflaged, slid open as soon as some system registered the bike and Tim whooped as he sped down the passage. Man, it had to have taken weeks for Batman to install that by himself. Finally, Tim entered the widening mouth of the cave. 

The giant penny! Tim knew it was here! And the dinosaur! These were huge! And awesome! Oh, boy. Tim’s life was truly complete now. 

Tim wondered at the logi- No! He had to focus here! He can be awed by all the stuff -wait, was that an older version of Mr. Freeze’s gun?!- later. Tim wasn’t expecting to see someone else here though. Batman was busy dealing with Penguin, Two-face, and Scarecrow when Robin was dealing with Firefly. So, uh. What? 

The old man sitting at the computer -and, woah! Tim’s never seen a screen that big. Was that necessary?- turned around in shock. 

“Master J-” He started with a strong British accent only to halt when he processed who the person getting off the bike was. 

Wow, the butler had an impressive glare. Tim took a step back nervously, bumping into the bike behind him. Of course Tim knew that Alfred Pennyworth was no mere butler but he really fit the stereotype with his accent and mannerisms. The clothes too. Those did not help. Oh, god. He was waiting for Tim to talk! Talk! Say something! Anything! 

“Uhm.” Okay, okay. Just try to ignore that glare, “Hi! Robin got kidnapped and I need some tools!” Maybe not just anything!

Mr. Pennyworth’s glare seemed to get even meaner. “Are these your terms?” 

What? Terms? Wha- oh. Oh! Tim shook his head vigorously, “No! I need tools to save him!” Um, that could be misconstrued too, couldn’t it? Mr. Pennyworth kicked behind him and reached for the gun that slid out of a compartment under the desk behind him. Yeah. It got misconstrued. 

“We shall wait for Batman to come back, young sir.” Mr. Pennyworth settled the gun carefully at his side. “I think it tasteless to have to resort using this, so please refrain from any overly aggressive movements.” 

This uh, wow. Mr. Pennyworth was terrifying and yet so polite? Tim couldn’t wait for Batman to come back though! Robin could be getting killed right now! Tim couldn’t help but think childishly about ripping the gun away from the butler as he stared at it. It had to be an empty threat, right? 

Mr. Pennyworth reached behind him to click something on the panel. 

“Agent A?” Batman’s voice echoed in the cave.   
“Batman, it seems we have an intruder.” Mr. Pennyworth replied, “Assistance would be much appreciated.”   
Tim could only feel a weight in his gut. He can’t wait for Batman to come. He can’t.   
“On my way.” Batman responded curtly. “The sand?”  
“Rather course.”   
A strange feeling was building up in Tim as he stared at the gun and Mr. Pennyworth. He couldn’t wait. Robin needed him. The sensation imploded in on itself and the gun ripped away, clattering against the wall loudly while Mr. Pennyworth collapsed. 

What? What just happened?! Tim ran over. 

Tim vaguely heard Batman yelling in shock though the comms but Tim could only focus on making sure Mr. Pennyworth was fine. The man was still breathing. Oh, thank goodness! Man, how old was Mr. Pennyworth to pass out like that? That was weird. The gun flying like that was even weirder. If Tim wasn’t sure of his normalness, he’d’ve thought that he was a meta with some sort of telekinesis. But that was way out there, so Tim dismissed the thought. 

Batman was making demands now. Tim winced. “Don’t worry Mr. Wayne! Mr. Pennyworth passed out!” 

Uh, well. The cat was officially out of the bag now. No going back. 

“Who are you?” Batman growled fiercely. Tim laughed nervously and got up from his kneeling position and ran over to turn off the speakers. Tim could deal with an angry Batman after he’s saved Robin. Hopefully the heroic act would temper his rage. 

After searching the computer, Tim managed to locate where Robin’s tracker was. Just in time too, because Batman remotely turned it off. Ouch. He was definitely mad. At least Batman will know where to go now too. If only to beat the snot out of Tim. Oh, gosh. Tim ransacked the batcave of it’s batarangs. If he cut himself on the edge of one of them… well, he’s not mentioning it to anybody. 

Tim made sure to spare an extra minute covering Mr. Pennyworth with a blanket though. So maybe that’s some brownie points in his favor? And maybe not mention the security hole until after Tim is sure he’s not gonna get killed? 

…

Sounds like a solid plan. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe Tim didn’t have to use the tracker, after all; the large spaceship in the city’s gardens screamed trouble. The entrance being open freaked Tim out a little too. That just had to be a trap. And Tim is not stupid but it’s not like he could waste time trying to find another way inside. So… obvious death trap it was. 

The inside of the ship was nice and sleek and Tim was stuck between wanting to admire it and wanting to save Robin. Argh. Snap out of it, Tim! Robin was depending on you! 

Eventually Tim could hear voices ringing down the halls. Eureka! Prepare to have your evil plans foiled Shakespearean androids! 

“Young Jedi. Welcome, humble abode we welcome to thee.”   
“Close we were! Complete now, claim upon the sacred lightsaber!”   
“See my life flash before me, did I!” 

Oooooh. That… makes sense? Tim really wasn’t too sure. Man, don’t tell him that he was actually going to have to pay attention in English class now, was he?! No. Tim refused. 

“Stick a stick up thine’s ass!” Robin shouted. Yeah! You tell ‘em off, Robin! 

Careful, careful! Tim maneuvered around the room, finally seeing the three androids and Robin stuck in a glass prison. Tim felt anger and shame. These guys kidnapped Robin all because of Tim. They must’ve confused Robin as the owner of the lightsaber and taken him instead. Tim glanced around the room and saw the lightsaber on a table. 

For such a dangerous weapon that was highly desired, it seemed like nobody knew how to properly secure it. Not like Tim was gonna complain much. It only made it easier to take it back. Tim sneakily made his way over. 

Robin noticed him and made “abort, abort!” motions with his hands. That was so rude. Tim totally can take care of these pushovers! They’re Shakespearean. That’s the definition of pushover. All annoying sonnets and talk. Tim really needed to give his teacher all the reasons why schools should stop teaching those disgusting plays. 

But first. Beat up the bad guys of the day. And hope Batman doesn’t beat him up too. Robin’s frantic motions made the silver android turn around in suspicion. Drats! Tim was almost there! 

“Arrest thyself, thief!” The android shouted, making its way over to him. The other two whipped around as well. Tim clumsily pulled out one of the batarangs and flung it at the android. It went wide and missed completely, hitting the glass wall of Robin’s prison instead. 

…

Robin facepalmed and Tim could feel his skin burning in humiliation. But hey! The android yelped and backed off, so it worked! Tim had that embarrassing picture of Robin falling on his face after attempting a double back flip, so he can ensure this never meets the light of day. 

Tim grabbed the lightsaber and with a “shrrnk” noise took a running leap at the closest one, which happened to be the silver one. Slashing at the arm of the android and nearly taking an eye out again- yikes! There’s only one guy that could pull off an eyepatch that Tim knew of and it most certainly wasn’t him-. Tim moved on to the other one. 

“Dear oh! Deceived we have been! Never again!” The white one chanted and rushed at Tim before he could redirect the blue lights. Metal arms wrapped around Tim. 

Nonononononono. Let go. Let go. Let- The android got blasted by an unseen force and was thrown across the room. Robin’s jaw dropped and Tim understood that more than he wanted to. 

Once could be dismissed, but twice? Was Tim some sort of met-

“Strong is the force in ye, Young Jedi.” The golden android said. 

Uh, sorry, but what? Tim didn’t get the chance to ask though because he heard two pairs of footsteps behind him. 

“You have a lot of explaining to do, kid.” Nightwing spoke up, twirling his escrimas and following behind a very infuriated Batman. 

Oh no. Kill him dead now please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy!

Batman and Nightwing cleaned up the androids with terrifying efficiency. Tim was stuck between being starstruck and wanting to run away, but he did cause Mr. Pennyworth to faint and Robin got kidnapped because of him as well. So, consequences for past actions and all that jazz. Being responsible sucks big time. 

Tim stood tall as Batman stared him down and Nightwing stalked off towards the control panel -or at least Tim assumed it was the control panel; that was a lot of buttons that it just HAD to be the control panel- and started clicking away at it. The glass panels holding Robin imprisoned slid away into the walls. 

“Earth has a Green Lantern to escort you back to your home planet.” Batman spoke firmly, “If you ever return back to here.” He leaned towards Tim, looming over him threateningly. “Don’t.” The word was pushed out with a deadly force to it and Tim knew Batman wasn’t kidding around, but also, what? 

…

Did Batman think he was an alien? What? How- why-?

“Mr. Batwayne, I’m your neighbor.” Tim piped up. Aaaaaaaaaaannd, why does this universe let Tim continue existing? Batwayne? Dear Lord, Timothy. Why couldn’t you say Batman? Or just Wayne? Why are you like this?! 

Whilst Tim was busy beating himself up mentally, the vigilantes were busy dealing with their own mental breakdowns. 

“You know who we are?” Dick’s eyes were wide behind his white lenses. “Hol’ up, neighbor?” 

“Wait, was I the only one who knew he was just some kid?” Robin asked, rubbing away at his arm. Did he get hurt? Well, more hurt than Tim thought.

“I had no idea that I was supposed to think differently.” Nightwing shrugged back. 

Batman just seemed to stare off at nothing in particular. His gloves gave a small screeching noise as he tightened his fists, “Very well. You can explain yourself back in the cave.” 

Tim couldn’t help but tighten his grip on the metal handle of the lightsaber. Well, then. Living was nice while it lasted. Goodbye world.

Riding THE Batmobile made it worthwhile, though. Tim had no complaints. Especially when Jason started pulling off cool stunts on his motorcycle next to the car, like wheelies and weaving around the car, which only made Batman tense. Tim just knew the older boy was in for a long lecture. Robin’s laidback behavior helped Tim’s nerves however, even if the other boy wasn’t intending to do that. 

Robin was always going to be his favorite for reasons like this. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they reached the cave, Batman confiscated the lightsaber and did a quick body check for more weapons, taking the batarangs back. Tim was kind of hoping he’d get to keep one or something. Guess not, then. 

Tim willingly answered all of their pressing questions to the best of his ability. Basic information like his name and age and things like how he figured out their identities. Weirdly, Batman seemed to get stilted and awkward when he saw whatever it was on his unnecessarily huge computer about Tim. Tim wasn’t sure what that was about though. It’s not like he had a delinquent record to speak of, much less anything else to stun the Batman. 

The cooperation seemed to please Batman since he called Mr. Pennyworth down to the cave and Tim was happy to see that he didn’t somehow cripple the man. The situation was explained to him. Especially on how the world’s greatest detective came to the conclusion that Tim was an alien. Apparently, Tim could blame Green Lantern for that. 

“I see.” Alfred nodded, directing a stern glance to Batman, “A very grievous error on our part, dear boy. I do apologize for the harsh countermeasures I have employed on you. Had I known differently, I assure you, my approach to the situation would have been much more welcoming.” 

Oh, wow. That was one long winded apology. Tim thinks he’ll never get one like it ever again. Maybe that was a good thing, cuz jeez… how do you reply to that? 

“You don’t have to apologize, Mr. Pennyworth!” Tim spewed out quickly, “You were only acting with your base knowledge and it was an appropriate action!” 

“No, it was rather inappropriate.” Alfred corrected firmly, eyes hard making Tim back down immediately. It’s not like Tim liked having a gun pointed at him, but it was perfectly rational of Mr. Pennyworth to do such a thing. Especially if Tim really was an alien! Which… Tim still didn’t really get as to how Batman came to such a conclusion. Yeah, Green Lantern and all, but still. How even? 

When he asked, Mr. Wayne merely answered that Green Lantern would give him the answers he wanted. But the older man did tell him that Timothy Drake did not actually exist in the records, which is part of the reason for the whole alien conclusion. 

Which, okay. That made no sense. 

Tim was sure that he had plenty of school records to more than make up for anything his parents may have tried to hide, along with other important documents. That just raised the issue of why his parents would try to do that though. Was he really that worthless? 

Tim wished Mr. Wayne never mentioned it to him because now Tim had to wait awkwardly in the cave, pretending he didn’t care about the weapons on display or the technology scattered throughout even though he desperately wanted to ask. All while suppressing the increasing hurt from the situation of his supposed nonexistence in the presence of his heroes. This was hard! 

“Soooo, you’d just follow us around at night?” Jason asked. Robin, his hero, was talking to him! Tim thought he was mad at him though, was he mistaken? Did saving him -kind of- make him lose the grudge? Maybe this was another chance to prove himself, but more likely Robin was just trying to distract the poor unwanted child from falling into complete despair. Still, it was attention from Robin. Don’t mess this up, Tim. 

“Yeah. I have a bunch of photos too!” Wait no. Not a good conversation starter. Jason stared at him and Nightwing’s lips did that weird wobbly thing they did last time they met. Tim didn’t do anything funny, dammit! 

“You sure know how to make a girl feel special.” Nightwing elbowed the younger boy in warning. 

…. Argh! Tim flushed. 

“I, for one, would love to see those pics, Timmy!” Nightwing slung an arm over Tim’s small shoulders and hugged him close to his side. Oh, god. Too close. Too close! Human contact, what should he do?! Tim kind of just froze. 

Jason snorted and rolled his eyes, “Of course you would, freakin’ exhibitionist.” 

Tim got jostled a bit as Dick chuckled, “Gotta work on those insults, Little wing.” 

The movement rebooted Tim’s brain as he stuttered, “Y-yeah. They’re in my room though.” 

Dick actually smiled at Tim then. “Tomorrow maybe, then.” 

Tim needed some privacy to recover here. This was too much. 

“Access granted, Green Loompa.” 

Nightwing immediately rounded on Jason, teeth on full display in a grin. “You didn’t.” He said, just as Alfred seemingly despaired, “Oh, heavens.” 

The boy grinned back, “Oh, I did, alright.” 

Tim understood the joke immediately when Green Lantern barged into the cave. Tim didn’t really care for the other heroes out there -and why would he, with Robin right here?- but meeting Green Lantern was still cool, even if this wasn’t exactly an ideal situation.

“Where do you get off? Calling me at the ass-crack of dawn and making me deal with those complete morons.” He threw his hands up, “The nerve to name me that too! Where is the due respect?” 

“Familiar company, I’m sure.” Batman retorted, spinning the chair around to look at the other man, completely ignoring the comment on the access name. Dick and Jason high-fived each other much to Alfred’s obvious consternation. 

“Haha, hilarious.” Hal deadpanned, crossing his arms. He sent a scowl over to Robin and Nightwing who were snickering to themselves. “When I teleported over here, the machine called me Hugh Mungus. Little shitbags.” 

Alfred looked up to the ceiling of the cave, “I’ll be upstairs, tending to our meal. May that be easier on my heart than these shenanigans.” He fixed his suit, -completely unnecessary, his suit was immaculate, Tim thought- before heading off towards the lift. 

“Hey, Green Loofah! Meet Timmy, the human alien!” Jason pushed Tim forward and Tim valiantly tried digging his feet into the ground, but to no success as the brunet’s gaze landed on him. 

“Wait, wait. What?” Green Lantern spoke up, laughing in between. “A pipsqueak?” The man asked, tilting his head. “Sure you’re not just pulling my leg here, spooky? Not, like, another adopted kid, is he?” 

“Not yet.” Jason coughed into his fist. Dick grinned contagiously and Bruce rolled his eyes. Tim shuffled awkwardly. 

“I have parents.” He muttered under his breath. Tim couldn’t lie though, Bruce being his dad would be awesome, he at least proved to be a caring parent figure, but not if it meant he became Batman’s partner. He’s supposed to be Robin’s sidekick. Although, fat chance of that at this rate. 

“Aaaaaand, you thought the kid was an alien shapeshifter?” Hal continued, a smile growing on his face. 

“All information led to such a conclusion. I needed all the known knowledge on the lightsaber.”

“Aw, it’s okay, Spooky!” The brunette mockingly reassured, “We all make mistakes from time to time!” 

“You’re on monitor duty in the mornings now.”

The other man winced, “Jesus. Alright. I get it. But this wouldn’t have happened if you kept your nose out of it, big guy.” 

“The information was pertinent to the case.” Batman responded dutiful. 

“Ugh, how did you even get that kind of information anyways?” Hal asked, annoyance drenching his words, “Wait, don’t tell me. You hacked the Fortress of Solitude to hack the ring.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I had all the files saved and stored here years ago, updating once a week. I only had to refer back to it.” Batman offered a faint smirk. 

“I hate you.” 

“Well, as nice as it is to see Batman fulfill his role of annoying you, GL, we kinda need to wrap things up here with the androids.” Nightwing intercepted. 

“One of these days, imma smack that grin off your face, spooky.” Green Lantern pointed out -Jason snorted- before addressing the younger male. “I guess I have no choice but to arrest them, then. Always a riot, those guys.” 

“Speaking of, who are the Shakespeareans lost from the park?” 

“They’re androids from the Thaxerger pirates.” Green Lantern shook his head, “Pretty easy to want to bleach your brain after “fighting” them.” He finger quoted. “They’re a bunch of ass-, er,” He quickly glanced at Tim -which, rude, Tim’s heard way worse!- “butts who go around collecting any Jedi artifacts left.” 

“Jedi artifacts?” Tim perked up. So that’s what a Jedi was? An alien warrior guy dude/ette. The fact that there were artifacts meant there was a rich history too. A history that got preserved to some level. Tim must be the first human Jedi then! Batman concluding he was an alien was making more sense now. 

“Wait, that could be my hero name! Blue Jedi!” Tim added on in a burst of excitement and motivation. 

“Okay, ignoring how horrible that name would be. That’s not exactly what a Jedi is.” Hal tried to correct. 

“Sure, and the name Green Lantern showcases your brilliant mind.” Robin snarked from next to Tim. 

“I didn’t come all the way to Gotham to get sassed by a 4 foot tall redlight.” 

“I’m 5 feet tall!” Robin whispered loudly to Nightwing, the older teen only patting his head condescendingly. Nightwing snorted and tried to cover it up when he got a small glare from Jason. 

“So I could learn from a Jedi?!” Tim asked excitedly, redirecting the conversation.  
“Ah, wait. No. They’re kinda too dead to be teaching ya. For a good few centuries at that, too” 

Tim felt like he got punched in the gut. Green Lantern looked up at Batman’s face above Tim’s head and paled rapidly, “N-not like it’s a complete loss though!” He hastily reassured, “I’m sure I could find some of their records. They must’ve had a fuckton of crap.”

“Lantern.” Batman reprimanded tiredly.  
“Batman.” Hal replied back, slightly mockingly. 

That cheered Tim up a bit. It’d be great if he could read some fighting techniques to study or just anything related to Jedi stuff. Maybe he should be more sad that there were no Jedis to speak of, but it's not like he ever knew them. Kind of like how he didn’t really know his parents apparently. A strange sensation built up in him alongside the excitement and nervousness before bursting out. 

Uh oh. Not this again. 

Green Lantern who was just starting to dive into an argument with Batman was flung across the cave. A moment of silence after everyone started at the sight before Jason howled with laughter. Batman looked down to give Tim a stern glare, but it was ruined by the twitching corner of his lips. Nightwing curled into himself laughing while struggling to run over to Hal to check him over for injuries. 

“Sorry!” Tim shouted, cupping his lips to try to make it louder. Oh boy, the man was thrown really far. 

“We’ll have to add that to the training regime.” Batman remarked, earning a wince from Tim. Wait a minute, training regime?! Batman was going to accept him?! This. This. 

“Don’t look so happy.” Nightwing warned, “You’ll be sore and dead on the inside for weeks.”

Tim felt himself deflate a little bit at that and the ball of anxiety he carried all the time spiked. It’s not like he was particularly athletic, not like Dick and Jason. Ah man. This was going to be so much training! Robin - no Jason- offered him a fist bump which Tim returned with a shy smile. Nevermind, it’d be totally worth it. 

“So about that epic Batarang fail ba-.” Jason spoke up, ruining the moment. Tim was ready though. He mentally prepared himself for this. 

“Never speak of it and I won’t upload all the embarrassing pictures I have of you.” 

“Blackmail? We’ll make a bat of you yet.” Jason laughed, sounding completely unworried. Batman and Green Lantern spoke to each other in hushed tones over on the other side of the cave. 

That… that sounded really nice. And to think he just had to get Robin kidnapped and save the day afterwards. That sounded messed up, but apparently, it was the right approach, unintentional as it was. Tim’s happy he messed up in just the right way. 

“You think so?” 

“Yep.” Jason grinned, looking over to Nightwing, “Hey! You jealous, Fuckwing? I got myself a sidekick.” He taunted. “It’s okay, not everyone gets one.” 

“Asshole.” Nightwing bemoaned, clutching at his heart dramatically, “The disrespect.”

“Language, Master Jason, Master Dick.” Alfred scolded. -Woah! When the heck did he come back?!- He turned to Tim, “I expect to see you at the breakfast table, Master Timothy.” 

“Uhm, I really shouldn’t.” Tim wasn’t sure if he could manage to eat like a sophisticated human being in front of all of these amazing people. He was definitely going to make a fool of himself and forget what manners even are- 

Mr. Pennyworth raised an utterly unimpressed eyebrow at Tim and suddenly Tim remembered all the etiquettes food good. The good food etiquettes. Yeah, he got this. 

“You may stay until your parents come back from their trip at the very least.” Bruce offered a small reassuring smile and Tim was sure he couldn’t mess things up enough to make that stop so he nodded and let himself be guided upstairs. It’d be nice if Mr. Wayne smiled like that again. Not like anyone was waiting for him back home. 

Green Lantern leaving through the teleportation system made a clear voice ring out behind them, “Access granted, Green Dildo.” 

Tim, Jason, and Dick bursted into laughter and Bruce couldn’t stop the smile. Even Alfred, exasperated, smiled. Apparently not for the joke though, “I do hope you have all perfected your dish washing techniques.” He remarked, “Fear not, I am certain the skill will be learned by the end of the day.”

Bruce sprinted up the stairs, “Last one at the table has to clean the dishes!” He yelled. 

“Dirty cheater!” Jason shouted as he followed closely. Tim completely bewildered by the oddness was unprepared for Dick scooping him up and running all while carrying him. Tim yelped -put me down, put me down!-.  
“Wha-?!” Tim barely managed to ask. Oh, boy. This was making him sick. 

“We’re not gonna lose this Timmy!” Dick spoke determined, “Washing those dishes is the worst!” 

Unfortunately for Bruce and Jason, Alfred didn’t accept Bruce’s made up rule and made the two males clean up after eating, much to Jason’s consternation and demands for paid labor. Fortunately for Dick and Tim, Alfred snuck them an extra cookie. 

This. Tim could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments, and/or bookmarks are always appreciated!


End file.
